


A Different Perspective

by CaseNumber825



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Reference Kristen Kringle/Edward Nygma (Past), M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseNumber825/pseuds/CaseNumber825
Summary: Ed contemplates the meaning of the word 'sexy' and what it means to him. Set during 2x09.Basically this is just shameless porn-without-plot disguised as introspection on Ed's part.Written for Nygmobblepot Week 2017 - Day 4 - Sexy





	

Sexy, Edward Nygma decided, was an odd way to describe someone. Or something in some cases. In general people seemed to use it to describe the attractiveness of another person while that person was wearing provocative clothes. But Detective Bullock used it to describe anyone he decided was even remotely attractive, regardless of the state of their dress. So perhaps people used it to describe the people they were specifically attracted to.

He’d tried it once, forced his mind to try and describe Miss Kringle as ‘sexy’. It hadn’t worked. Even the other personality inside him thought it had been a stupid idea. Miss Kringle, they’d both concluded, was not ‘sexy’. She was very attractive. She was kind and sweet and treated him with more patience than anyone else had in that damn precinct. So Ed had thought that she was perfect. This meant that, clearly, he was not supposed to be with someone who was considered sexy.

So when he’d eventually crossed paths with Oswald Cobblepot, and he could feel that initial pull of attraction that was so similar to the one he’d felt for Miss Kringle, he was more assured than ever in his conclusion that ‘sexy’ people just weren’t for him. Obviously, he just preferred a more ‘classic’ look. Miss Kringle in her colourful swing dresses and cardigans, and Oswald in his tailored three-piece suits.

Now, however, he was beginning to think that he maybe shouldn’t have come to that conclusion so quickly. Perhaps, he thought as his growing arousal began to make standing upright and still increasingly uncomfortable, he should have taken the time to gather more evidence. Though, where he might have been able to replicate this situation he wasn’t quite sure. Mr Leonard’s screams were starting to die though, so that was something at least, maybe now the hardness between his legs would start to soften as well.

It was a promising thought, until Oswald turned back round to face him, spots of blood painting his otherwise ghostly pale skin. His hands and upper arms were completely drenched in the stuff, and Ed was definitely going to have to burn that set of pyjamas. No amount of washing was going to get those stains out. Similarly, no amount of willing was about to get rid of his, now extremely uncomfortable, erection straining against the confines of his underwear after he’d caught sight of the expression on Oswald’s face. He took in the way his mouth was stretched into a manic, twisted grin and the wild glint present in his still fever-bright eyes as he came down from the thrill of the kill.

Ed watched him slowly come back to himself, eyes refocusing on Ed and his grin slowly, and unfortunately, dropping into a small frown.

“Oh, Ed, I’m sorry,” the smaller man took a single step closer, arms falling almost helplessly to his sides, “I, well, I appear to have gotten a little bit carried away. I’m afraid you’re not going to be able to have much of a lesson with him now.” He gestured loosely to the now very dead man still tied up on the chair, blood running lazily from the open wounds down on to the towels Oswald had insisted they put down. A smart suggestion, blood was horrendously difficult to get fully out of hardwood floors. Though he would need to go out and buy lots more towels. Especially if Oswald would accept his offer to do this again sometime.

“Oh, no, no, no, Mr Penguin-”

“Oswald, please”

“Oswald,” he tested the name out on his tongue, “Right, yes… I mean no, of course, that’s not a problem at all, I’m glad you let loose like you did. I… well I mean to say… I think… no, I know, in fact… yes, that watching you, like that… that was, I thought it was…” He let out a frustrated sigh. He knew what he wanted to say, his brain was working fine, so why couldn’t he make his mouth say the words. _Pathetic. What must he think of you now? I knew we should have let me take over for this. We could have had him face down over that desk over there if you’d have only listened to me._ “Shut up!”

“Excuse me?” Oh, crap, yes Oswald was standing right there. No more than two feet in front of him. His face now pulled into what could now only be described as an offended frown, the barest hint of anger visible in those pale eyes. Ed’s eyes happened to spot a splatter of blood that had landed just above his lip, in a rather macabre parody of an eighteenth century beauty mark. All at once, every sense zeroed in on that spot of blood, like it had become a beacon just begging Ed to reach out and clean it off. Some distant part of Ed’s mind registered that Oswald was still talking to him, probably threatening him by now. He still had that pocket knife in his hand, and if the rational part of Ed’s mind was still in control he might have been slightly worried about his life expectancy, but by now he’d given in and the next thing Oswald knew, he’d been push back against the nearest wall, any noise of protest muffled by Ed’s lips covering his own. The gasp that had been drawn from him provided the other man near instantaneous access to explore the inside of Oswald’s mouth. His tongue probing as deep as he could get it, teeth clattering together and Oswald wondered briefly whether the man was trying to make out with him, or if he was literally trying to devour him.

Only once Oswald’s sense had caught up with his mind did he begin to return the aggressive kiss, using his own teeth to bite at Ed’s lower lip, pressing down hard enough to just start drawing blood, before wiping his tongue over the area to soothe it. He could feel Ed’s hands running down his sides and then back up again under the pyjama top and he tried valiantly to stop the shiver that ran down his spine.

Ed released Oswald’s lips to immediately work his way down the man’s jawline and on the pulse point of his neck, biting down roughly on the soft skin and enjoying the low groan that came out of those kiss-swollen lips. He removed his hands from Oswald’s bare skin and brought them down to the backs of Oswald’s thighs, caressing the area briefly before hoisting the smaller man up, forcing his legs to wrap around Ed’s waist, drawing a pleased smirk on Ed’s lips when he could feel Oswald’s own hardness now pressing firmly against his stomach.

Ed’s attention was drawn away from the feeling of the other man’s cock, however, when he felt hands pushing lightly on his shoulders. Not enough to mean that he wanted to be released, but enough for Ed to understand that he wanted his attention.

“Ed, Ed what are we doing here?” _Dear God, the man already sounded so wrecked. I wonder what other sounds we can get out of him?_

“I thought that much was obvious.” He murmured against the skin of Oswald’s neck, placing feather light kisses against the rapidly bruising skin.

“Well, yes, yes of course,” He was interrupting by his own breathless moan as Ed’s pressed into him more firmly, providing some much needed friction against his throbbing cock, “But are we – is this-”

Ed pulled away to look Oswald in the eyes, “Oswald, this is whatever you want it to be” Ed was many things, but one thing he would never be was a rapist. If this made the other man uncomfortable then, however disappointing it would be, he would force himself to let him go completely.

Luckily for him Oswald’s expression went from slight nervousness to steely determination in a matter of moments, “I want everything, Ed”

 Ed’s smirk turned predatory again, his already dark eyes darkening to the point where they looked almost black, “Ask and you shall receive”

With that he used the leverage he’d already gained in wrapping Oswald’s legs around himself and pushed them both off the wall. Luckily with the combination of Ed’s adrenaline and Oswald’s recent injury-induced weight loss, it didn’t take much effort on Ed’s part to manoeuvre them both to the nearby bed, depositing Oswald atop the covers before getting ready to rid himself of clothes that were quickly becoming insufferable. He’d managed to get his jumper, tie, shirt, shoes and socks off before he caught sight of the smaller man watching him through heavily hooded eyes, one hand palming himself through the thin fabric of Ed’s own pyjama pants.

A low groan of “Fuck, Oswald” later and before he’d even managed to wriggle out of his trouser, he was back on the bed and situating himself between Oswald’s now parted legs. His mouth had immediately reattached itself to Oswald’s own while his hands began their task of unbuttoning the blood stained top that now had no business covering Oswald’s torso. Once they’d succeeded in this task, he allowed them free reign to explore the pale expanse of Oswald’s upper body, mapping every part of him they made contact with, cataloguing each and every scar, running lightly at first over budding nipples before pinching lightly, earning himself more perfectly breathless moans at the ministrations.

Breathless moans, however, were all well and good. But Ed’s was ready to hear louder noises from Oswald’s mouth, so with that thought in his head he brought his mouth down to follow the path of his own hands, sucking one bud into his mouth before biting down and smiling at the much louder groan that this produced. _That was better, keep making those noises my little bird._ He repeated these actions on the other side, earning even more of those delicious noises, accompanied by desperate little whimpers that sounded suspiciously like his own name.

Now that his dear Penguin was sufficiently distracted, Ed took the opportunity to slide one hand down into the waistband of those too-big pyjama pants and wrapping long fingers firmly around the other’s hard length. This time he was given a yelp and an almost violent buck of the hips, followed by surprisingly sharp fingernails digging into the bare skin of his back. He pumped his hand up and down the other man’s cock, swiping his thumb occasionally over the head to spread the precum that had formed there. Now he had an almost continuous stream of ‘Oh my god’ and ‘Yes, please, more’ and ‘Fuck, Ed’ as reward for his efforts. After only a couple more strokes he removed his hands completely, a disappointing groan sounded from above him, but he resolutely set about his next task of shedding Oswald of those annoying pants, providing him full access to that almost painfully dark red, and utterly beautiful cock, glistening and begging him to take it into his mouth.

He put his own mouth to work, sucking the very tip of the head into the wet heat of his mouth. To which Oswald responded perfectly, with a deep throaty groan, his hands finding their place in Ed’s hair, tugging sharply at the strands as Ed took him all the way down to the root. He’d always know that one day his lack of a gag reflex would come in very handy, and it was proving that now as he let the tip of Oswald’s cock hit the back of his throat before he pulled it back out completely, laving the head with his tongue and then repeating the motion.

Ed could have stay like that forever, listening to the sounds Oswald was making above him, enjoying the weight and feel of his cock in his mouth and against his tongue, but, all too soon it felt, Oswald’s tugging at his hair changed meaning, requesting that he bring his head up for good,

“Ed,” he groaned, “Ed, I don’t want to come yet.” Those pleads would have had Ed doing anything Oswald requested of him and he hoped the other man didn’t realise how much he could have him wrapped around his little finger, “I want to come with you inside me, please Ed”

Ed nearly blew his load right then and there. He hadn’t expected Oswald to actually allow him to penetrate him. He was, quite frankly, surprised he’d gotten as far he had already. However, he was about to do something as stupid as argue with the man that was begging Ed to fuck him. That would be ridiculous. Instead Ed very quickly divested himself of his far too restricting trousers and underwear and went about rummaging in his side drawer for the bottle of lube he kept there.

He turned back to crawl back on to the bed and looking up to see Oswald raise an eyebrow at him, an amused smirk playing upon his lips, “Do you do this with every injured person you come across in the woods?” He asked

Ed gaped, “What? No, I – not at all. No, this is just here, because, well… you know…”

To his surprise Oswald simply let out a small breathy giggle, “Relax, Ed” he soothed, reaching over to place a hand light on Ed’s knee, “I was only teasing you. Now, are we actually going to use that, or are you just going to sit there and gape at me?”

The taller man closed his mouth with a snap, looking slightly sheepish at his inability to work out when his bed partner was joking. Oswald’s expression went from teasing to sympathetic as Ed had frozen in that slightly forlorn position, “Come here” He instructing quietly, reaching his hand up for Ed’s face. Ed complied immediately, seemingly pleased at being told what to do next. Oswald pressed his lips gently Ed’s own. A much softer, and almost more intimate, meeting of lips compared to how the others had been so far. “It’s okay Ed” He whispered against the man’s lips, pulling back so he could look Ed in his eyes, running a hand through his hand in what he hoped proved to be a calming motion for the other man, “I know perfectly well this isn’t a regular occurrence for you, but I would really like it if you would continue as you were. I wasn’t lying before; I really do only want to come with you inside me”

Ed closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, nodding slightly and placing one more kiss of the smaller man’s lips before he popped open the bottle cap. All of a sudden, he thought of something, “Oswald, your leg… is it going to be okay?”

“It’ll be fine, Ed, I’ll let you know straight away if it’s not, okay?”

He nodded, satisfied for the time being, while Oswald repositioned himself to lie completely flat on the bed, using a spare pillow to prop his hips up before Ed coated his fingers in the slippery lubricant. He kept his eyes trained on Oswald’s as his fingers skirted down the man’s body, the other man’s legs instinctively parting even wider, giving Ed all the invitation he needed. He began by circling Oswald’s entrance lightly, his ears down tuned to listen to every tiny whimper and plead that left Oswald’s lips. After a few seconds of this light teasing, eventually he pushed his index finger into the waiting hole, slowly sliding it up to the first knuckle. The muscles of Oswald’s opening seemed to be trying to drag him in and expel him all at the same time as he attempting to massage and loosen up the walls that surrounded his finger, and Ed had no idea how was going to fit his, significantly bigger than a single finger, cock in that tight heat without causing the man below him unacceptable amounts of pain. He knelt more comfortably between Oswald’s leg, using his free hand to run lightly over the other man’s abdomen.

“You need to relax for me, Oswald, please?” He hoped to distract the man from the intrusion, but to his great surprise again, Oswald simply growled low in his throat and replied,

“ _You_ need to give me more, Ed,” He all but begged, “I’m not some porcelain doll that’s going to break with a single touch. I need more. Please.”

Ed gulped, willing himself calm for the time being while he finished preparing the other man. Sliding in a second finger to join the first, he began to pump them in and out of Oswald’s body, feeling the muscles start to loosen up and hearing Oswald’s moans slowly increasing in volume. By the time he’d worked up to three fingers Oswald was begging for Ed to ‘get that cock inside him now’, bucking his hips up in search of both more friction and more fullness.

The taller man didn’t need telling twice, quickly removing the fingers and slathering as much lube as he could over his severely neglecting length. He lined himself up with Oswald’s entrance, feeling the fluttering muscles against the head of his cock as he searched Oswald’s face once more. Seeing no sign of apprehension, he slowly started to push in, letting out a deep groan from deep within his chest and that tight vacuum of heat enveloped him, providing more friction than he thought was even possible. It took all of his self-control to stop himself from slamming himself all the way down to the hilt. He watched Oswald’s face for any signs of pain, he could see discomfort as the man tried to relax himself enough to allow his body to accommodate Ed’s girth, his chest heaving as he got used to feeling so full.

Once he was in as far as he could go, he held himself still, giving Oswald time to finish getting used to the feeling, waiting for the signal. After a few moments Oswald gave a small nod, and Ed took that as permission to start moving, hesitating for just a moment longer, savouring the feeling of this tightness around him, it was like nothing he’d ever felt before and he knew that once he started moving, neither of them would last much longer. So he moved slowly at first, listening closely to the noises that Oswald made, waiting for those pleasant moans, groans and whimpers that he’d so enjoyed when he had Oswald in his mouth.

What he hadn’t quite expected was for the man to let out the loudest moan he’d made all night followed by, “Oh, fuck, yes Ed, do that again!”

Ed aimed for that same position, again producing that almost scream level moan. Oswald pulled Ed down so that his body was parallel to Oswald’s, his arms bracketing the other man’s head as Oswald raked his fingernails down Ed’s back. Ed subconsciously wondered how long the marks there might last, he hoped they lasted for at least a couple of days.

He continued to aim for that bundle of nerves that had Oswald trembling and moaning and panting, his hand stroking over his own cock with little to no rhythm as his body tightening involuntarily, while Ed continue to thrust at a now almost violent pace. Ed’s own groans could almost match Oswald’s in volume as he tried to will his body to not release too soon. He wanted to watch Oswald come completely undone still impaled on his cock, wanted to feel the sensation of Oswald’s body surrounding his length while he orgasmed.

Luckily he didn’t have too much longer to wait, a pitch change in Oswald’s moan signalling he was nearly there. A few thrusts later had Oswald loudly groaning Ed’s name to the ceiling as his orgasm overtook him, his back arching up to press his body even closer to Ed’s as every muscle in his body tensed all at once, fingers digging painfully into Ed’s shoulder blades and the grip on Ed’s cock becoming almost vice-like before he collapsed boneless back on to the bed. Another couple of thrusts after that had Ed spilling his own climax into Oswald’s spent body, his groan deeper and smothered in the space between Oswald’s neck and shoulder as he also collapsed boneless on top of Oswald.

They laid there together for a couple of minutes while they tried to regain their breath. Eventually, though, Oswald had to request that Ed roll over, because he did still have a shoulder injury and his leg was now started to protest quite loudly at the angle he’d left it at and Ed was currently making it very difficult for Oswald to breathe properly. Startled, Ed apologised profusely, and made to roll over and out of Oswald’s body, causing both men to groan at the sensation. As soon as Ed had rolled on to his back Oswald wrapped his body around the taller man, anchoring him to the mattress, pillowing his head on Ed’s chest and listening to the sound of Ed’s rapidly pounding heart.

Ed wrapped his arms around Oswald, hyperaware of the other man’s come drying on both of their stomachs, “You know, I really should get up and get a towel or something to clean us up.” He looked up briefly. “And I probably need to get rid of that.” He made a valiant attempt to gesture towards the previously forgotten about deceased Mr Leonard.

Oswald hmm’d non-committedly, “Just a moment, I don’t want to move yet” He replied, smothering a yawn in the palm of his hand before wrappings his arms tightly around Ed’s waist.

Ed chuckled quietly, looking at the man on his chest, his eyes closed and his breathing starting to even out as he fell in to an exhausted slumber. _Yes,_ Ed thought to himself, _perhaps his version of ‘sexy’ was just a bit different to other peoples._

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and I have not written smut for a very, very long time. Can you tell? 
> 
> Find me on my [tumblr](http://casenumber825.tumblr.com/)


End file.
